


Finding George

by Flyingthrulife



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sapnap - Fandom
Genre: A LOT of violence, A lot of detail, Gen, Gore warning, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingthrulife/pseuds/Flyingthrulife
Summary: George, a 24 year old twitch streamer, had been taken from his home while live. Search parties have been deployed all over the UK but after a week with no sightings, George’s friends decide to take matters into their own hands.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. Live

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: kidnapping, thoughts of suicide, mentions of rape, gore
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not wish any of this on any body. If the CC’s in this book are uncomfortable with it, I will take this down.

It was only a matter of time before George’s address got leaked. The following week of the incident was interesting to say the least. He had gotten random knocks on his door, packages that he was cautious of opening, and at one point there was a phone that was videoing the whole thing. All of this made him extremely uncomfortable and paranoia stuck to his conscious like glue. 

George never thought he’d have to be in a situation where he’d have to go on Twitter and tell people not to come to his house. He valued his privacy, so having that being taken away from him so quickly made his head dizzy and his stomach churn. His whole fan base, millions of people, knew exactly where he lived and it scared him. 

Although George had originally planned to discuss this topic on stream, his focus got taken by his friends trying to kill each other on a server they all made together on Minecraft. “Sapnap please!! Dream help me!” George had yelled, nearly screaming into his microphone. Dream’s wheeze and Sapnap’s war cries drowned out the outside world. He had almost forgotten what he was streaming for. A quick look at chat pulled him back into the real world. 

A sudden wave of uncomfortable thoughts swarmed George’s head. He didn’t want to be on camera anymore, but he also didn’t want anyone to be upset with him for turning off his camera mid-stream. He bit his lip nervously, staring off into space. To the people watching, it looked like he was reading chat. His eyes went unfocused and the voices through his headphones muffled. 

George thought about his family. He lived with his mum and sister, he never saw the point of moving away from them. He’d rather use his money to keep his family safe and off the streets. When his address was leaked, George had been told by his mother. At that moment, George had gotten the two a hotel room until he himself could deem his apartment safe. He would rather move into a different apartment, but even his bank account couldn’t afford the move. Dream and Sapnap had spent the past couple of nights trying to calm George down from his paranoid state. The two had even offered to come fly over and stay with him but he had refused. He couldn’t put his friends through this, especially Dream who remained faceless to the world. 

“-eorge? George!” 

George was snapped out of his thoughts, his screen showed that he had died and his chat was going quicker than he had ever seen it. “Huh? Sorry, I was thinking.” He mumbled as he respawned and gathered his stuff back. “That reminds me, I started streaming to talk about something.” The two boys stopped stopped trying to kill one another and gave George their undivided attention. “Recently, my address had been leaked. I’ve had many of you guys at my doorstep and it makes me extremely uncomfortable. My family lives with me. So having people knock on my door and leaving packages is sketchy and it scares them, it scares me. Please do not come to my home and ask for pictures or leave packages or ask me sign things. You cannot invade my privacy then get upset when I decline your requests. It’s crazy that I even have to say any of this, I never though this would happen to me. Again, please do not come to my home.” George refused to look at the camera and his monitors. He didn’t want to see his chat disagreeing with him, he didn’t want to see what he looked like in this moment, he felt near to tears trying to talk. Dream took notice of this.

“We can’t take this lightly. This is reality, what he said isn’t harsh, it’s real. None of us underestimate you guy’s power which is why we’re not going to brush past this. Having your privacy being taken away from you isn’t fun. You cannot expect a prize from a winning a game that was never a game to be won to begin with. It’s disrespectful. Please respect George’s privacy, please respect all of our privacy. We’re all just as human as you guys.” George glanced at his chat and frowned. 

“Chat, what are you talking about?” Messages telling him to check Twitter flooded his chat. It wasn’t about a trend though. It was an account. Paranoia flooded through him once again. “Okay, okay, I’ll check Twitter.” He mumbled before opening up the app on his phone. He glanced at chat again to find the username. It was a very straight forward username that sent chills down his spine. 

“What’s going on?” Dream asked.

“George, you need to-“ Sapnap got cut off by a loud crash coming from right outside George’s bedroom door. George jumped and stared at his door. He slowly removed his headphones and glanced at his phone, typing in the username and quickly going through the persons media. Pictures of inside his apartment were posted, his dog and cat pictured and then several videos of the person walking around. All of them were recent. Only a couple minutes ago.

“What the fuck?” George started breathing hard. He could kind of hear his friends screaming in his headphones but he couldn’t focus on that. He could hear footsteps. “What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck.” George stood up and glanced around his room, trying to find something to protect himself. Suddenly, three slow knocks were heard on his bedroom door. George froze. He didn’t dare make a noise. He glanced over at his stream, everybody was watching this. His views suddenly went up, his chat was scrolling faster than he’d ever seen. He could see himself standing in the corner of his screen. 

The knocks repeated, except a little faster this time. George was glad he had locked his bedroom door. The person outside gripped on his doorknob and shook his door while banging rapidly. George backed away and tried calling the police. His hands shook and his voice only came out as a whisper. He couldn’t get much out, only his address before the door was kicked open, the hinges breaking off his wall. George gasped and stared wide eyed at his broke door. Three people came barging into his room, they were all wearing all black, not a sliver of skin was shown. They wore gloves, boots, and masks. 

George had stumbled back from shock, his phone tumbling out of his hand and to the floor. Anger pierced through his veins, but before he could get out a single word, a gun was pulled out and the sound of the safety switch being unlatched silenced him. Nobody dared to move. 

George glanced at his monitor, he was slightly in frame. The three people were fully in frame, the gun on full show. He hoped and prayed that this stream would help save him, that somebody would come and help him. He wouldn’t be able to take three people at once. 

One of the three people look at the monitor before waving and ending the stream. Dream and Sapnap remained on team speak, he could hear more than two voice screaming though. George closed his eyes, this is where it ends. Tears gathered behind his eyelids.

The three people immediately walked up to George, he opened his eyes and screamed. There was a wet cloth covering his mouth and nose and before he knew it, his touch with reality was wavering. He tried his best to keep his eyes open but his body grew tired and weaker. The last thing he could remember was his body being picked up and then everything went black.


	2. Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: kidnapping, thoughts of suicide, mentions of rape, gore
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not wish any of this on any body. If the CC’s in this book are uncomfortable with it, I will take this down.

Everything was in slow motion. From the chat spamming to random people breaking into George’s room and the live stream ending, Dream and Sapnap felt helpless. Here the two boys were, in the same house, watching as their friend who was an ocean away encountered everyone’s worst nightmare. After the stream had been ended, Sapnap booked it to Dream offices. Fear was painted clearly on both of their faces. 

Dream still had his headphone on, they were still on team speak. It was mostly silent until he heard a quick shuffle of bodies and then a cut out scream. Dream froze and stared at his screen in horror. “George?” He shakily asked, this couldn’t be happening. This had to be joke, they couldn’t be witnessing their friend’s kidnapping, this wasn’t real. Dream closed his eyes tightly, the last thing he heard was a door slamming shut and then quiet. 

Sapnap sat beside Dream, he could faintly hear the scream and nothing else. Tears ran down his face, he was scared for his friend, he was terrified. “Dream, what do we do?” He whispered. They couldn’t do anything, both of them knew this, but it didn’t stop them from trying. Even though they were an ocean away, they both knew who wasn’t and who was closest to George’s home. 

Dream got onto discord and saw that mostly everyone was already in a vc. Dream pulled out a second pair of headphones and a head phone splitter so they could both hear and talk. Dream looked through who was in the call; Wilbur, Philza, Quackity, Karl, Tommy, Tubbo, Fundy, Bad, and Techno. Dream almost felt bad for the two teens that were in the vc. 

Dream connected to the call. “Dream! What the fuck just happened?” Wilbur’s voice immediately cut through. The call went silent. 

“W-we.. I... I don’t know. We were in a call with him and, and he was live and these people just- they came barreling into his room! W-Wilbur....” Dream was shaking at this moment. Sapnap reached over and grabbed onto Dream’s hand.

“Wait, is anyone live right now?” Sapnap asked. A series of no’s filtered through before timid yes spoke. “Tommy, can you please end the stream?” The boy hummed shakily in response. Sapnap felt horrible for the two teenagers that had to witness this. They shouldn’t have to be exposed to this.

“Done.” Tommy mumbled.

“W-Wil, your closest. Can you- please, can you go to his apartment.” Dream rushed out. He was in full panic mode. He didn’t know what to do. His heart was pounding relentlessly in his chest, his hand was gripping onto Sapnap’s, but the latter didn’t mind. Sapnap was just as scared.

“I’m already on my way. I’m almost there. I’ve already phoned the cops, I have the video saved so I can show them. Does anyone know George’s password to anything? We cannot have this saved. For George’s sake.” Wilbur sounded like he was slightly out of breath. Sirens could be heard in the background.

“He never told anyone his passwords. Can a mod do it?” Sapnap responded, biting at his nails. He hoped and prayed to anything above that George was okay. 

“No, they can’t. I’m here.... oh my god...” Wilbur stepped into the apartment. His camera was turned on. Everyone watched as Wilbur panned the camera around. Broken glasses was on the floor, the front door was hanging from a single hinge. 

“W-Wil...” Tubbo whispered. They were all scared, none of them knew what to say.

Wilbur slowly moved through the living room and into the kitchen area, everything seemed to be normal expect for the shattered cups on the floor and a couple drawers that were open. Wilbur moved towards a certain drawer, it looked like a junk drawer with random papers, pens, and batteries. Wilbur paid no mind to that drawer, instead opening a larger cupboard that was underneath the opened drawer. His breath hitched at the empty sight. “The few times I’ve visited George, he was always the paranoid type, he would show me where he kept all of his... safety shit. In here, he had a gun. I-I think those people found it and.. they tried using it on him.” The call was silent. A couple sniffles rang through but nobody commented.

“Wilbur, go into his room. That’s where it happened.” Techno said, his voice was steady which helped ease some tension in almost everyone shoulders. 

Dream never took George for the gun type. But he wouldn’t lie and say that he didn’t own one himself. 

Wilbur made his way down a hallway, picture frames laid on the floor, some of them still hung up on the wall. 

The door to his room was shut but the door knob was broken, pieces of the white wood laid on the floor and large dent in the door seemed to be the owner of the tiny splinters. Dream remembered this part. He remember how scared George looked. The pure fear in his eyes sent shivers down Dream’s spine. The three people were imprinted in his mind, the sound of the gun’s safety lock, the wave before the stream ended, the movement of bodies and then a scream followed by the door slamming shut. The scene replayed through his head. He felt guilty for not being able to protect George. He wished he was there, he wished so badly that he had bought a ticket to see George, a one way ticket so he’d never leave the British man’s side. He wanted to guard him for all that his life was worth. He wanted so badly to have George by his side, to hear his voice, to hear his laughs and his loud screams while in game. 

He never wants to hear that terrifying scream.

At this moment, Dream realised he was still on a call with George on team speak. He could Wilbur moving around through George’s microphone. “Wilbur.. George is still on Team Speak. Can you end the call for him? Turn off everything so it’ll be ready when he comes back?” Dream said.

“If he comes back..” Tommy whispered. 

“Tommy.” Techno started.  
“Well I mean, think about this realistically. George is a famous twitch streamer, a youtuber. Those people took him for a reason, for money. Once they get their money, who says that they’re going to just let him go? Who says that-“

“Tommy. Stop right now. George’ll be okay. He’s... he’s strong. He can get through this. There’s security cameras everywhere, I’m sure we’ll find George in no time. He’ll be home safe soon. We’re scared, we’re all scared and that’s okay. Everything will be okay.” Wilbur wasn’t sure who he was trying to reassure, himself or his friends. 

“You really think so?” Tubbo asked, hope filled his voice.

“I do. I promise.” Wilbur then walked into George’s room, his camera capturing some things here and there that were thrown about. His chair was in the center of his room, almost like he pushed it at the people to try and escape. Struggle was evident. Wilbur made his way to George’s set up, ending the call on team speak before shutting everything down. 

A loud knock was heard, “police!” A rough voice sounded through the apartment. Wilbur quickly put his phone in his pocket and walked to the front door. Everyone on call stayed silent, they wanted to know as much as they could and what they could do to help. “Name?”

“I called, I’m Wilbur.”

“Okay, Wilbur, tell us everything that happened.”

“My friend, George, was taken. Three people wearing all black broke into his home and took him. George is a streamer so he was live while all of this happened. I can show you the clip. But uh, they had a gun and pointed it at him. His address got leaked like a week ago and people were coming to his doorstep but we never thought something like this would happen.”

“We?”

“Our friends and I.”

“Okay, Wilbur, was there anyone else in the house?”

“No, the day his address got leaked he moved his mum and sister into a hotel room. He stayed back to make sure the apartment was safe.” 

“And is his mum and sister still at the hotel?”

“Yes, sir, I believe so.”

“Okay, please stay here. We’ll take you in for some questioning and we’ll review that video.”

Wilbur nodded and took a deep breath. A female cop looked at Wilbur with sympathy. “We’ll get him back, okay? How are you doing?” The woman’s voice was smooth, motherly. It made Wilbur feel just a little bit more safe. 

“I-I’m alright, I’m terrified but I’m alright. I’m more worried about George than myself I’ll be honest.”

“And that’s perfectly okay. We’re going to assess the situation first and once we know more about everything that’s going on, we’ll update you. Typically, we have to wait 24 hours starting from when the incident happened before we can file for a missing persons report. We’ll do everything we can to get your friend back okay?”

“Okay. Thank you.”

“Of course.” 

Wilbur looked down at the floor, his eyes were glossed over. He no longer wanted to cry, he no longer wanted to be in this situation. But he’d do anything to get George back. He misses his friend. Although they never streamed together that often, they had some good talks. He remembers the late night calls where George had a crazy dream and needed to tell somebody immediately, he remembered the few sleep overs they had which always lead to deep conversations about mental health and family problems. He misses his friend. He misses George

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: kidnapping, thoughts of suicide, mentions of rape, gore
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not wish any of this on any body. If the CC’s in this book are uncomfortable with it, I will take this down.


	4. Not a chapter

Hello! So today, Twitter went crazy trying to cancel Dream again. I read some of the threads under the trending hashtags and I saw some things that may be involved with this book. 

At this point and time, I feel it’s inappropriate to update this book. This work involves extreme gore and mentions of rape, I have said before that if they become uncomfortable with those topics that I would immediately delete the book. 

Under the trending hashtag, it was mostly about child porn, which is completely unacceptable and if you support someone who writes/draws/produces child porn within their books/fanart/videos you are truly disgusting. The other topic, gore, was also posted under the hashtag. This whole book is surrounded by torture. 

Because this has now been discussed by Dream, him even mentions gore, I will not be continuing this book solely because I respect his decisions and I never want to make anyone uncomfortable. 

I’m sorry if you bookmarked this or left Kudos. 

Maybe in the future I can make a more censored version, I have the whole book already typed out. But at this moment, I will not be updating this book.

Thank you for understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: kidnapping, thoughts of suicide, mentions of rape, gore
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not wish any of this on any body. If the CC’s in this book are uncomfortable with it, I will take this down.


End file.
